The Scent Of Feral Blood
by Rukia-K1
Summary: All it took was for him to scent the blood of his brother/a small taste, and the shell of 'Logan' was broken, just like his brother had wanted to happen. Logan was no longer there, but James was. And Victor couldn't have it any different. His little brother was his once again. SaberWolve.


A/n: Alright so this was a request fic from my friend for her birthday that is next week –she found a picture of the pairing sooooo-...This takes place after X-Men Origins Wolverine, and I changed some so that Jean is still alive but X2 has happened some...anyways you will see. Ah, also this will be about three chapters and that is it. My friend didn't want it to take too much time but wanted it to be more than one chapter. ^^ Anyways enjoy. R&R please!

* * *

**_The Scent of Feral Blood 01_**

**_A Simple Taste_**

* * *

_All it took was for him to scent the blood of his brother/a small taste, and the shell of 'Logan' was broken, just like his brother had wanted to happen. Logan was no longer there, but James was. And Victor couldn't have it any different. His little brother was his once again. SaberWolve._

* * *

"What the hell..." Logan grumbled as he stalked through the snow in the Canadian Rocky Mountains, Scott following behind him. The latter sighed as Logan cut down a tree that was in the way and kept walking. This was more annoying than Scott had anticipated. This mission was supposed to take about three days to do, but with the snow they had gotten stuck here. Until they got to a town or something, they were on their own for the most part. They had lost communications with the aircraft they came in, and they had also not been able to connect with anyone else. Not to mention, they were good and lost now. "Scotty, do you have any fuckin clue where the hell we are?" He growled.

"Of course not. I told you before Logan, we're lost!" Scott snapped back and shook his head some. "Really Logan, you can't expect me to believe that I would know where we were if we are going through three foot of snow and trying to find a town." He groaned. "Why did I have to come with you on this mission? You could have been fine on this journey of yours on your own." He ran into the other, not knowing he had stopped. "What the hell-" Scott stopped when he noticed that Logan's fists were clenched and he was looking down.

"Because Chuck said that I couldn'..." Logan replied, and growled. "Somethin' about this place being too close to somethin'. I dunno, I hated what he was sayin' and tuned it out." He huffed and shook his head before he kept walking, storming through the forest now and cutting down any branches in his way. Scott blinked then sighed and followed the other silently. He had a feeling there was a good reason that he wasn't going alone, not when Xavier told him he couldn't. Now he just wondered what it happened to be.

"Hey, Scotty that a town up there?" Logan called and Scott ran to catch up, stepping where Logan had to not sink in the deep snow. After all, with the metallic coated skeleton the other hand, he would sink like a rock in snow. He got to where Logan was and put a hand to cover his face from the snow. He saw the town Logan had asked about and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a town alright Logan." Scott said and sighed softly. "Finally...come on we should head down there."

* * *

Scott sighed as he sat in front of the fire silently. Logan and he had ended up finding a small home owned by Rose Marie and Smitty, who was engaged to her, and they had let them stay there. The only condition was that they had to get the firewood, not hard when Logan had gotten his claws stuck in a tree and dragged it into the town. "Logan, we really need to get in contact with the other X-Men." He said and looked over his shoulder at the man that was cutting wood with his claws just outside, letting the cold air in but didn't notice. He was oddly fine considering he was wearing a muscle shirt and torn up jeans. Man, maybe he was some kind of an idiot or something. Well, no he _was_ an idiot.

"I know we do Scotty." Logan replied and closed the door as he left the firewood at the side of the house. He ran a hand over his sweaty forehead and sighed a little bit. "Do ya have your communications thing?" He blinked some and Scott rolled his eyes in response. He shook his head then and crossed his arms.

_"You _had it Logan." Scott replied and groaned. He had forgotten hadn't he? No, of course he did...agh. Great, that left a phone call with the power down. The light from the fire was really all he happened to have now, not that Logan happened to care about that at all. He was fine in the dark with his acute senses. He sat down on one of the makeshift beds that Rose had made for them in the main room. He sighed softly and laid back.

"Get some sleep Scotty; we'll worry about that tamorrow."

* * *

_So thick...smells so good...so succulent...ah...to taste it...Feral Blood…_

* * *

The smell of something that made his mouth water woke Logan up from his sleep. He licked his dry lips and took a shaky breath. That scent, oh, it was so close to him but so far away. What was he after though? He had no idea, but at the same time he could care less. He got up, walking to the door, mind set on that so...succulent scent...it made him so...ah... He couldn't even think about how to describe it at all. He didn't care as he stepped out into the chilly night air, and took a deep breath in. He followed the scent before finally finding droplets of blood on the ground. He didn't even take to notice the arms around him as a hand was lifted to his mouth. He made a sound before his mouth opened willingly and blood dropped into it. The taste...ah...so rich. He was in a trance by it all, not even noticing the teeth digging into him. His body fell limp as the blood was dropped into his mouth, making him feel like he was lost in a trance.

"Now...now Jimmy..." A voice, that voice made him want to just forget everything. What in the world was happening to him? He felt so weak right now, and that was probably what made him the most fearful at the moment. He wasn't fighting back; in fact he wanted this...what the hell? "Easy, don't over think this..." A tongue licked his neck, and teeth sunk into his skin. He made a sound, willingly at that. He squirmed some. He felt the hand move back into his mouth, the blood dripping into his mouth. He had to use all he could not to start sucking on the hand, but slowly that failed. He gripped the arm belonging to the hand and moved it a bit and then began to suck on where the blood was coming from. A gentle purr was heard but he could care less about that.

_"Logan!" _Scott's voice snapped him out of it. He tore from the man that was holding onto him, neck ripping but repairing it as he had his healing factor kick in. He couldn't help but lick his lips of the blood that he had. He had to take a few moments before he was able to move again. He licked his lips again though and then swallowed. The taste of that blood, oh, it was delicate. He glanced back to see who had just put him in such a trance but found no one. He took a breath before stalking off back to the house.

He found Scott at the door with Rose and Smitty, looking rather worried. He sighed some and gave a weak smile, which earned him a nice knock to the head from Scott who shook his head. "Where the hell did you go off to?" He asked then crossed his arms. "And what is with the blood on your face and neck..." That got Logan a look of suspicion. Oh well.

"Ah, heard somthin' turned out to be a wolf." Logan shrugged. "Just got into a scuffle Scotty, nothin' bad." He headed back into the home then without another word, trying not to lick the blood on his face away...but it was just so tempting. After Rose and Smitty went to sleep again Scott looked at Logan, knowing something was defiantly wrong.

"Tell me the truth Logan...what happened?" Scott said slowly and Logan seemed to pause before he sighed and looked at Scott. A weak smile was all Scott got before Logan rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Logan knew something was wrong. He jolted up as a scent reached his nose and turned to the door, nothing was wrong. Scott was asleep, and no one else had been in the room. So why was he feeling like something was wrong? He got up slowly, and made no sound as he headed for the door. He slowly opened it and looked around before a strong scent came to him. That blood scent. He licked his lips and unconsciously followed it. He didn't realize what he was doing until he ran into a man that pulled him close. His eyes darkened as a hand dripping blood was offered to his mouth again. He opened his mouth willingly and then sucked on the wounded hand to get the succulent flavor.

"Ah Jimmy...have I broken you already?" The man growled some and pulled Logan closer, letting him feed on the much wanted blood. "I guess I have with how you want to feed on my blood like this; then again, to you it must be so _rich_..." Logan growled some, but kept sucking on the hand to get the blood into his mouth. If he needed, he bit down to get more of it as the wound appeared to heal after a bit. The man let him at that didn't seem at all bothered that Logan made a fresh wound to his hand.

Finally after a bit the hand was pulled back and the blood from it dripped from Logan's mouth to his chin. He licked his lips and looked up at the man that had such a good taste in they're blood. Who he saw seemed to shock him but he recovered before he felt the man's arms pull him closer. "...why do I see ya in my dreams?" Logan muttered before the hand was back in his mouth and he made a small sound. His eyes closed and he sucked on the blood. Images pounded into his mind before he went limp in the arms of the man before him.

"Heh. Apparently I have broken the shell of 'Logan'...you've finally remembered Jimmy."

* * *

"Logan?" Scott yawned as he sat up and shook his head a little bit, putting his glasses on to keep from destroying anything. However, he wasn't worried about that right now. Logan wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere in sight, and the door was wide open. He cursed and left the home, going outside and looking around. Logan was nowhere in sight, and he was worried for him. Something had been bugging Logan and he knew it, but now he wondered just what it was. Well, Logan normally ran off, but this time something was different. "Loga-" His call was cut short as he noticed a man carrying someone off and Scott was certain that that person happened to be Logan. "Hey!" He called and the man stopped, looking back at him. A smirk was carefully set on the man's lips.

"Yes?" He asked and Scott's eyes narrowed. Snow moved around them as the wind carefully started to pick up. "What do you want Four-Eyes?" He asked then, and Scott figured out who it was. Well, he looked really different now didn't he? He looked nothing like he had.

"Sabertooth," Scott said and glanced at the person in the said man's arms. "What do you want with Logan? I thought you two were enemies, yet you are carrying him off like he's your princess or something." Scott chuckled some at that and smirked. "So, care to tell me what is going on big cat?" He asked.

"Like you need to know Four-Eyes." Sabertooth snarled and glanced down at Logan. "The runt isn't in any real danger." He shrugged. "He's more so in danger with _you_." That was a deep snarl from Sabertooth, who clearly wasn't happy at all. He pulled Logan closer to him, who seemed to be lost in some kind of trance. "Anyways, you don't realize who he really is...but I do. I know who he really is, so I'm the only one that can truly be there for him."

"What in the world are you talking about? You two are full-blown enemies, how in the world do you know about who he is?" Scott replied and glared at the man before him who just laughed and smiled back at him. A sick twisted smile.

"You know, you know nothing about the runt…I've known him since about the 1840's. In fact I know him better than his own parents by now." Sabertooth smirked. "He was born by my father after all." Now, that was a shock to Scott who stood there. If Sabertooth could see his eyes then…he would know Scott was shocked beyond words. "Heh, that's right. We're half brothers, and he is not really 'Logan'. He never was, but that was the only name he had to go on for so many years. Not now, I'm taking him home. You didn't even wonder why you were lured out here, and that's sad…oh well…" Sabertooth began to walk away, but Scott thought fast and took off his glasses to blast Sabertooth…only when he did, he only started a fire in the trees. He cursed and put the glasses back on. Where had Sabertooth gone? Damn it, he had to contact the professor to tell him what happened.

* * *

Logan groaned as he woke up, well came back to his senses. He found himself in an apartment room somewhere, not sure really where it was, and didn't care that much. He took a deep breath and sat up, looking around. There were two doors, no windows but one giant one that led into a balcony, one bed, a TV, and a few other things here and there. He sighed, and got up, testing the door that led into the hall, nothing, locked. He looked to the other door and then took a breath. He opened it slowly then blinked. He hadn't noticed the shower was running until he opened the door. He quickly stepped out and turned around. Alright, so he wasn't alone.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he let out a deep groan. He was pulled back into the bathroom by whoever it was, and the door was closed. He looked to see who it was, and it happened to of course be Sabertooth. Great. He just looked different…and the way he looked almost made his head hurt. He felt the taller male pull him against him, kissing him. His eyes widened but…he didn't feel right to push him away. Slowly, his eyes closed and he kissed back. Something was right here that he never thought he would feel. He felt right like this, like nothing was wrong here.

"Have you remembered yet Jimmy?"

Eyes looked into his own, tempting him to kiss him again.

"Of course big brother. I'm all yours."

* * *

_Logan was nothing but a shell. His brother always knew who he really was, and he was never living who he really was at all. There was just the simple fact there that his brother remembered nothing. However, the simple taste of blood and the scent from him was enough. His brother was his again, but what worried him was for how long it was going to last._


End file.
